


Starlight

by sapnapswetcumsock



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And in love, Domestic Fluff, Drem sleepy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Kisses, They are married, technoblade is a simp, very much so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnapswetcumsock/pseuds/sapnapswetcumsock
Summary: take it u nerdstake it and sob over wishing u had thati will feed you once every 3 monthsbe grateful
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	Starlight

. 。 • ﾟ 。 . . . 。 。 . . 。 。 . • • ﾟ 。 . ' 。 ﾟ . 。 • ﾟ 。 . . . 。 。 . . 。 。 . • • ﾟ . 。 • ﾟ 。 . . . 。 。 . . 。 。 . • • ﾟ 。 . ' 。 ﾟ ﾟ . 。 • ﾟ 。 . . . 。 。 . . 。 

As Techno flipped the next page in the recent book he had taken interest in, The Art of War, he noticed a small shift next to him.

He looked over, slightly smiling. His now husband, Dream, had fallen asleep beside him. Dream had been listening to Techno read out the book, saying that he liked the way Techno read out the book. Techno knew he was just trying to get him to talk more, they had an understanding that Dream calmed down by hearing his lovers voice.

As Techno saved his place in the book, putting it down silently, he looked back to the beautiful blond next to him. He chuckled at his own thoughts, all he could do was fawn over his soulmate. He moved his hand through Dream's hair to push it behind his ear, looking at all the freckles the man had on his face. He kissed a few of the freckles before pulling the covers over Dream more. 

He picked his book back up, continuing without reading it out loud now though, as to not wake up his lover. He continued like this for the next few pages, until he felt a weight fall onto his shoulder. Startled a tiny bit, he looked over to see a head of golden blond hair on his shoulder, he calmed down quickly after seeing it. His still sleeping husband had moved quietly onto his shoulder, deeming it a more comfortable pillow than their others. 

Techno, overwhelmed with his love for the man, silently but quickly but his book down, not remembering to keep the page this time. He decided it would be best for him to go to sleep now as well. As he shifted, he swooped his arms under the slightly smaller man and pulled him closer, no longer wanting to keep even the slightest bit of space between their bodies. He had a goofy smile on his face, placing his head next to the others nape, slightly peppering him with kisses before falling off into his own mind, which would surely be filled with images of the other.

. 。 • ﾟ 。 . . . 。 。 . . 。 。 . • • ﾟ 。 . ' 。 ﾟ . 。 • ﾟ 。 . . . 。 。 . . 。 。 . • • ﾟ . 。 • ﾟ 。 . . . 。 。 . . 。 。 . • • ﾟ 。 . ' 。 ﾟ ﾟ . 。 • ﾟ 。 . . . 。 。 . . 。 。 . • • ﾟ 。 . ' 。 ﾟ 

**Author's Note:**

> take it u nerds
> 
> take it and sob over wishing u had that
> 
> i will feed you once every 3 months 
> 
> be grateful


End file.
